Transformers Christmas carol
by Angelwings Star
Summary: G1 transformers: Autobots and Decepticons do a play together. as starscream the lead actor. the mupputs did it. now its the transformers turn!


**A Transformers Christmas Carol... Sort of.**

By angelwings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the transformers nor do I pretend to. Come on it's just a story you guys that has been done more then enough times. Now it is the Transformers turn! Okay. So Happy Holidays to everyone!

Optimus Prime gathered all the Autobots in the lounge to discuss an important matter. The Autobots where sitting Indian style on the floor.

"We all know what time of the year this is. And we all know that America is going through a hard time right now. So I was thinking that we could do something for the troops that are over seas."

"What will we do Prime?" asked Bumblebee

"We are going to do a play."

The group of Autobots moaned.

"Hey now! It's Christmas time. Let's do this you guys!" Jazz said enthused about the whole idea.

"I'm going to sound like the most dumbest 'bot here, but are we going to do this alone?" asked Ironhide.

"No. I have talked with Megatron. We everybody's parts figured out."

"When did you talk to him?" asked Prowl.

"I will answer that all in due time."

"So who is going to do what?"

"Err, well uh you see Starscream wanted to be the main character. So he is going to play Scrooge."

"Ahahahahahahah, since when could that jet act?" Sideswipe smirked.

"I wouldn't laugh yet Sideswipe, you are playing Bob Cratchit. The other main character."

"Heheh, you're in trouble now bro." Smirked Sunstreaker. Just than Prowl spoke up.

"He also got on yours and Megatron's nerves didn't he?" Asked Prowl.

"Um…. yeah he did actually. I don't know how Megatron puts up with him. Anyway all you're parts have been decided by me. Like I said, Sideswipe you will play Bob Cratchit, Jazz you will be playing Scrooge's nephew."

"I don't even _look_ like Screamer." Jazz joked.

"We'll yeah do have that same…" Tracks began.

"Where will it be held?" Interrupted Hot Rod.

"It will be held in Denver at the Coliseum." Prime Said. "Oh and by the way you have 2 weeks to learn you're lines. And we will be filming the whole thing, so look you're best!"

"I always _look_ my best no matter the cost!" Piped Sunstreaker.

"Well yeah all should see him in the early morning, before he puts on his make up, he'll make your systems crash!" Sideswipe said.

Prime just put his hand over his face and mutters "Twins!"

At the Decepticons Undersea Base

"You want us to do what?" Rumble stated.

"You heard me, we are doing a play with the autobots!" Megatron said.

"But, Why?" Skywarp asked.

"Because, it is Christmas time. And The USA had a hard year!"

"SO…." Came the response from his second.

"Me and Optimus have set up a time and date for the play. Rehearsals begin tomorrow. And one more thing, you will not fight with one another Understood!"

The Decepticons nodded.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that you have 2 weeks to learn you're lines! Mwahahahahahaha!" Megatron leaves the Decepticon Lounge. Followed be a group pf stares.

"He's lost it." Replied Swindle. " I mean look what I have to do. I have to go find the props for the stupid play!"

"He's lost it a long time ago!" said Starscream.

"Why are you mad, you got a good part!" said Thundercracker.

"How do you know it is a good part."?

"Um, I read the book, seen the movie. That's all."

2 weeks later

In Denver, the Autobots had found a place that would work for the skit that they would put together for the troops over seas. Megatron and his Decepticons came an hour after everyone else did. They all met at the Coliseum.

Sunstreaker and HotRod picked out the costumes. Everyone was anxious to get this over with. Rumble and Frenzy went to the cameras. Blaster has no idea why Prime put those two in charge of them. But, Blaster was in charge of the music. So he was content.

"Is they're going to be singing?" Asked Thundercracker.

"Yeah, you're part has a song in it." Blaster said.

"Ah man!"

"What's the matter TC? Can't yeah sing?" Joked Bliztwing.

"Your just mad because you don't have a part."

"Yes I do! I am security along with Prowl and Onsluaght!"

"No, that's not what I meant," Said TC. "Oh never mind."

Prime and Megatron stood at the doorway. Waiting for it to simmer down amongst the troops.

"Alright let's begin. Places everyone," Prime ordered. "Where's our Scrooge?"

"I'll go and find him." Said Skywarp.

"IF that fool has caused any trouble. Tell him I deal with him after the skit!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir." Said Skywarp.

Ironhide was getting ready to start narrate. He didn't mind his role. As long it didn't take too long. He was looking at Prime and waiting for Prime to let him start.

"Okay Ironhide and action."

"The Marley's were dead to begin with!" Ironhide narrated. He was dressed up like Charles Dickens.

"Nice!"

"Thanks Spike."

"Dead as a Door nail! Humph. Whatever that means. We Autobots don't need door nails or doors for that matter."

"Cut!" Prime said

"Why? What was wrong with that?"

"Um.. Nothing it's just …"

"Just what?" Asked Ironhide. He'd been in costume for two hours now and he was becoming temperamental about the whole thing. Even though he understood why Prime has chosen him to be the narrator for the story. He just hated his costume. It was fashioned by Sunstreaker and Hot Rod.

"Don't get into your own past! Okay?"

"Alright. You're the boss! Okay now where was I? Oh, yeah. In life the Marley's where shroud business partners by the name of Ebenezer Scrooge!"

"When will we meet him?" asked Spike.

"You'll meet him when he comes around the corner."

"Pssst. Starscream you're on! Starscream! STARSCREAM!"

From back stage Megatron (Fezziwig) starts to push Starscream on to the stage. Skywarp found him just in time for his part.

"Starscream you fool! Get out there!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going! I can't believe I am doing this. How humiliating! This is soooo stupid!"

"It'll be even more humiliating if I have to bring you out in pieces." Threatened Megatron.

"There he is. Ebenezer Scrooge." Ironhide said.

Starscream was dressed in an old 19th century's trench coat. And a cane. And one of them top hats.

"Oh! But, he was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone, Scrooge. A squeezing, clutching, covetous old sinner! Scrooge liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint. Secret and self-contained. Solitary as an oyster." Ironhide whispered.

Scrooge makes his way threw the town. Not stopping to say hi.

"The cold within him froze his pointed nose! Well, they have the pointed nose right." Ironhide said.

The room fills up with laughter.

"Why you.. Old slagging rusted- bolts!" Starscream shouted.

"You are not supposed to argue with the narrator!" Ironhide shouted back.

"Aright! That's enough! Can we get back on track? Starscream, that's how the story goes." Prime said in between laughs.

Scrooge walks up to an old building. It was his counting house. It used to belong to his business partners Marley and Marley.

"The door of Scrooges counting-house was open that he might keep his eye upon his clerk."

Sideswipe (Bob Cratchit) is seen coping stuff that is supposed to be copied.

"Jazz, You're up!" Shouted Prime.

Jazz walks in the scene a little to happy face. He was happy about his role. That he got.

Jazz was playing Scrooge's nephew.

"A merry Christmas, uncle! God save you!" cried a cheerful voice.

"BAH!" said Scrooge. "Humbug!"

"Scrooge's nephew was all a glow; his face was ruddy and handsome;" Ironhide narrated. Some of the Decepticon's snickered at that comment until Megatron told them to shut-up.

"His eyes sparkled, and his breath smoked again." Ironhide continued.

"Christmas a humbug, uncle!" said Scrooge's nephew. "You don't mean that, I'm sure?"

"Okay, Jazz can you be a little bit more joyful in that last sentence?" Asked Prime.

"Gee how 'bout I give him a hug too?" Jazz said sarcastically.

"If you feel up to it go right a head."

"Sorry, I'm not Tracks."

Starscream and Sideswipe were laughing at this point.

"Underlings. And Action!"

Starscream became serious again for his next line.

"I do," said Scrooge. " Merry Christmas! What right have you to be merry? What reasons have you to be merry? You're poor enough!"

"Come, then," said his nephew gaily. " What right have you to be dismal? What reason do you have to be morose? You're rich enough!"

'Hmm, to bad we are not getting paid for this!' Jazz thought.

"Bah! Humbug!" Starscream said. Starscream was now acting like he was enjoying his role. He had never read the novel until now. And he thought he was doing a great job. Hell, he even likes the costume the Autoboobs picked out. It fits him perfectly. Finally he can show Megatron off!

"Don't be cross, uncle." said the nephew. Jazz was also enjoying his role. He was glad when he got it. He had seen 'A Muppets Christmas Carol' a week ago just so he can get a general idea of what the play would be about. Prime had asked Megatron about it at that time and he had agreed.

"What else can I be," returned the uncle, "when I live in such a world of fools as this? Merry Christmas! Out upon Merry Christmas. What's Christmas time to but a time for paying bills without money; a time for finding yourself a year older, but not an hour richer; a time for balancing your books and having every item in them through around dozen of months presented dead against you? If I could work my will," said Scrooge " every idiot who goes about with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips, should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart. He should!"

"Okay, that was great Starscream. Jazz you too. You may continue." Prime said. He wasn't sure if this whole arrangement was going to work out. But, it was and he was pleased with himself. And was very glad that it was working. He was glad that everyone was trying to get a long. When Megatron and him finally sat down and worked out the roles they where very pleased. The hard part was convincing Starscream to be Scrooge. He had plainly told Prime that Megatron would fit the role. After some persuading by Megatron. Resulting in a meeting with the end of Megatrons fusion canon. Starscream agreed.

"Uncle!" Pleaded the nephew.

"Nephew!" returned the uncle sternly, " Keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it mine!'

"Keep it!" returned Scrooge's nephew.

"Okay, and Cut." Prime said.

"Can we take a break now? We've been at this for five hours now!" asked Jazz.

"Yes. Good idea. That'll be it for today. Not bad at all."

Rumble and Frenzy turned off the cameras.

"Not bad Starscream." Said Rumble walking up towards Soundwave and Megatron.

"Yeah, who thought you could act!" Said Frenzy following his brother.

"I can't wait until my scene!" Said Skywarp.

"Why's that?" asked Hound.

"I get to scare the leaving hell out of Starscream!"

" Be here early tomorrow you guys. Then we'll do Sideswipes scene and 'Warps scene. Megatron can I talk too you?" Prime and Megatron left the auditorium leaving the group by them selves.

"I was wonderful!" Gloated Starscream.

"He has no problem with his ego. Does he?" Jazz asked Thundercracker.

"Nope!"

"Well see you all tomorrow!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

The next morning came all to quickly for the Autobots and Decepticons. They arrived at the Paramount Theater in Denver. Starscream was already for his scene. Optimus Prime was waiting for everyone to get into costume. And he hopes he can have it all done by this evening. He was going to send the tape over seas.

"Okay, Glad to see you all here."

"Sideswipe, are you ready for your lines today?"

"You bet! Just that I need to shine up a little bit. But, yeah I am ready."

Skywarp was standing next to TC. They were going over 'Warps lines a little bit more.

"Okay, Ironhide you can start narrating."

"When we left Scrooge was arguing with his nephew. "

"Keep it! But, you don't keep it!"

Starscream was more then ready to reply.

"Let me leave it alone then," said Scrooge. "Much good it has ever done you!"

"There are many things from which I might have derived good, by which I have not profited, I dare say," Returned the nephew. " Christmas among the rest. But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it comes round-apart from the veneration due to its sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that-as a time a good time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when man and women seem by one constant to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. And therefore, uncle though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that it has done me good, and will do me good; and I say, God bless it!"

"Good afternoon!" Said Scrooge.

"Merry Christmas Fred." Said Bob

"Merry Christmas Bob." Said Fred.

"After the clerk let nephew out, he let two more people in. They were portly gentleman, pleasant to behold, and now stood, with their hats off, in Scrooge's office. They had books and papers in their hands, and bowed to them." Ironhid narrated.

"Scrooge and Marley's, I believe." said the gentleman.

"Mr. Marley's been dead for seven years."

"Well, at this festive season of the year, Mr. Scrooge," said the gentleman, taking up a pen, "it is more then usually desirable that we make some slight provision for the Poor and destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time. Many thousands are in wait of common necessaries; hundreds of thousands are in wait of common comforts sir."

"Are there no prisons?" asked Scrooge.

"Plenty of prisons." Said the gentleman lying down his pen.

"And cut," said prime. "You were all very good. Let's take an hour break and then start up where we left off."

"Sounds good Prime." Said Megatron. Who was behind stage actually complimenting Jazz on a job well done. Which has caught Jazz completely off guard.

"You're going to be good too. And ah thanks. Starscream's a perfect Scrooge!"

"Yes, we thought so!"

"Boy do I need a break."

"What's the matter Siders'?"

"Sitting in that chair far too long and I'm getting a dent in my aft. And I only said one line so far. I still say my brother would've made a great Bob Cratchit!"

"Why, Elita-1 is you're wife in this production."

"Yeah, well maybe Prime could be Cratchit!"

At this Megatron laughed and said "Prime acting! He'd told me himself that he didn't want to be Crathit! He's better at directing anyways. He's used to it"

"Um, good point!"

"Hold on a minute, I'll be right back. I have to go talk to a certain jet!"

"Well don't blow him up yet we still need him to play Scrooge!" Jazz joked.

"Don't worry, I'll wait until we get back to base."

After an hour break. Things went so smoothly that they are now at the ghost of Christmas past.

"Bumblebee you're up!"

Ironhide began narrating.

"The curtains of his bed where drawn as side as a bright light. When the light subsided, there stood a child."

"Who, who are you?" Asked Scrooge.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past." Bumblebee replied.

"The long past?"

"No yours! Come we have much to see!"

They walked up to the window.

"Wait, I am mortal and liable to fall."

'Here touch my hand, as we go into your past."

"As the words were spoken, they passed through the window and on a stood upon a country road, with fields on either side.

"Good Heaven! I was a boy here."

"He was conscious of a thousand odors floating in the air, each one connected with a thousand thoughts, and hopes, and joys, and cares long, long forgotten.." Ironhide narrated.

"These are but shadows of the things that have been." Said the ghost. Scrooge also saw the schoolyard. And remembered it.

In minutes he was standing next to his old warehouse. Megatron was seen dressed in his costume. He can at least get his part done. He's waited for a while. Fezziwig's was having a grand ol' party. There were a lot of people there.

"Why, it's Old Fezzwig! He was always a good soul." He said.

The Spirit signed him to listen to the two apprentices, who where pouring out their hearts in praise of Fezziwig: and when he had done so said.

"Why! Is it not? He spent but a few pounds of your mortal money: three or four perhaps. Is that so much that he deserves this praise?"

"It isn't that, Spirit. He has the power to render us happy or unhappy; to make our service light and burdensome; a pleasure or a toil. Say that his power lies in words and looks; in thing so slight and insignificant that it is impossible to add count'em up; what then? The happiness he gives, is quite as great as if it cost a fortune."

"What's the matter?" asked the Ghost.

"Nothing."

"Something, I think?" The ghost insisted.

"It's just that I should like to say something to my clerk just now!

That's all."

"My time grows short."

"He was not a lone but, sat by the side of a fair young girl in a mourning-dress: in those eyes there where tears, which sparkled in the light that shone out of the ghost of Christmas past." Iron hide said.

"You fear the world to much, all your hopes have merged into the hope of begin beyond the chance of sordid reproach. I have seen your nobler aspirations fall of one by one, until the master-passion, Gain, engrosses you. Have I not?" Arcee said.

What then? Even if I have grown so much wiser, what then? I'm not changed towards you." He said.

"After seeing this part of his past Scrooge begged the spirit to take him home. He new what happened next. And he wished that he didn't see it." Ironhide narrated.

The rest of the play went so well that they had finished it a day early then expected. So now they where watching it on the TV. Before they send it of as a Christmas present for the troops over seas. They where laughing at some of the scenes. And they had also put in everyone saying 'A Merry Christmas.' And they where laughing so hard at their parts.

"I did wonderful!" Gloated Starscream.

"Everyone did a spectacular performance." Said Prime.

"I think that the truce can last a little longer." Megatron said.

"Like until New Years!"

"Soundwave you did great as ghost of Christmas yet to come." said HotRod.

"Affirmative!" Said Soundwave.

"I think that the costumes where excellent!" Said Rumble.

"Yeah, including Starscream's."

Everyone wished each other a Merry Christmas. After the energon drinks the all left they're separate ways.

A/N: I would like to thank Jazz and Jazzbot for the character idea. And a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!


End file.
